Not So Much of a State Alchemist
by XxLuna-chanxXx
Summary: Ann a State Alchemist's sister meets Ed and Al and decides to travel with them, she had seen Truth, but unwillingly saw it. Wanting to help out Ed find the Philosopher's stone, she faces the Homunculus and Scar. Will she be able to help Ed and Al save the world? (This is going to be rewritten after the story is completed since I believe that I can make this better )
1. Unexpected meeting

**Fullmedal Alchemist one of my top favorite anime's I watched both Brotherhood and the 2003 one, but this one is going to be based off of brotherhood. The first chapter didn't come out well as I expected, but I hope you readers enjoy this first chapter, and I also hope it gets better and better, hope you enjoy! P.S. I do not own Fullmedal Alchemist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

 **?'s P.O.V**

I live in a small apartment in central city with my older brother who's a state alchemist, we moved here after our parents died. My older brother is a very kind and gentle person, and forgetful, but he is serious when it comes to work sometimes, but when around me he just acts like a doting father. His name is Leo Ashford and he's 20 years old and he is known as the Lightning Alchemist. I can use alchemy without a transmission circle, which means that I have seen Truth, and Leo doesn't know what had happened. I've seen him use his alchemy a few times, he uses gloves like Mustang and he keeps a short sword with him just in case if in any situation he is left helpless without alchemy to help him. My brother can do anything involving lighting or electricity, creating sparks with his hands.

I look a walk at night, since Leo was needed to help capture or kill the man known as the Ice Alchemist. "Idiot Leo trying to leave me behind," I said as I was running around trying to find him.

"Hey you there it's dangerous to be around here, you should go some where safe," a voice said.

I turned around and there was a boy my age, he had blonde hair and golden eyes, he was pretty short too. "Who are you to say that shorty?!" I scoffed.

"Who are you calling short?!" the boy yelled trying to squirm out of the hands of the suit of armor who was holding him back.

"Brother! Calm down, we got something to do!" the suit of armor said.

"I know Al, so get away from here," the boy said as he walked away.

I gave out a sigh, "Nope, I'm coming too!" I said as I followed, "besides I-"

"Ann! it's dangerous, why are you here?" a young man's voice said, I turned around to see who it was behind me. He was my brother, he has a military uniform on, he has light brown hair with grey eyes like me."Brother, you need to stop treating me like a child!" I complained.

"Ann…" Leo said

"Wait, you're the younger sister to the Lightning alchemist?!" the blonde hair boy asked.

"Well, Edward, she is my cute little sister," Leo said cuddling me.

I tried to squeeze out of his grip, "Leo, you have job to do, so let go of me," I squealed.

"Ummm, we need to go after the Ice alchemist," Al said with a sweat dropping down his head.

"Thats what I was just saying!" I yelled, as I finally came out of Leo's grip.

"I know Al," Ed said as he got up and brushed himself off, "lets go,"

"Wait! Fullmetal," Leo said.

"What is it?" Ed said turning around.

"We are coming to!" Leo said following Ed.

"Yea!" I cheered, "finally you let me do something with you for once!"

"Ann you just stay near me and don't do anything," Leo said. I was really disappointed when he said that. I said nothing, but I was disappointed. It was pointless to argue with him, "I'm going home!" I yelled walking away. Sulking I walked home and along the way a chunk of ice came right to my face going past me right into a building. I fell back surprised and slowly getting up giving out a big sigh, "Sheesh, this day hasn't gone any better,"

* * *

 ***time skip***

It's been a few days since the Ice alchemist was killed by King Bradley, and I walked around central and saw Ed. "Hey shorty!" I yelled out.

Ed turned around looking very angry, " Who are you calling short? Shorty!"

"Whatever, anyway I heard you were going to Lior," I said, "here this information might help," I handed a small notebook with writing in it.

"Why would I need this?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"I took notes when I went there last time, so it's good to have some information to where you are going and the people," I said.

"Thanks…" Ed said as he took the notebook from me.

"Later, I hope you find what you are looking for!" I said in a cheerful tone. Ed looked at me surprised, I knew he was looking for the philosopher stone, but I always has my suspicion on that stone.

"Yeah!" Ed said, as he started walking away, with Al following behind him looking back towards me waving goodbye.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers! Now to me this is pretty bad, but not that bad at the same time, So next time Ed and Al head to Lior, while Ann looks back in her past, and moves on. And please R &R, until next time see ya!**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	2. Past Memories, Lior, and Shou Tucker

**I'm still alive! Now welcome to the second chapter thank you to those who read, reviewed, and favorited this story, now sit back and enjoy this chapter~ P.S. I do not own Fullmedal Alchemist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Past Memories, Lior, and Shou Tucker**

 **Ed's P.O.V**

I sat down in the train that was taking us to Lior, and I took out the book Ann gave me, and opened the pages. " _Lior, a town who was in poverty and now is rich by a so called miracle, when I last saw his miracle I noticed a red ring on his finger and he ignored the rules of alchemy, and they believe in a god called Leto_ ," I summarized while sitting in the train, "huh interesting it could be what we were looking for Al!"

"Yeah, it has to be the philosophers stone," Al said looking out the window, "we can get our bodies back,"

* * *

 **A** **nn's P.O.V**

Where it all began was in a small town somewhere near Resembool, We all lived together happily, we used to be a happy family. Our mother died when I was 10 years old, then our father researched about human transmission for 3 years.

 _It was a dark night, our father was going to bring our mother back, but I came in the room and came too close to the transmutation circle, and saw an eye open in the middle. Pitch black hands came out shooting at me and my father. I screamed, what did I ever do to deserve this?! I came to a white room, a white figure sat in front of me, with a large door behind me._

 _"_ _Where am I?" I asked as I turned to the white figure, "and who are you?" The white figure stood up with a large grin on it's face._

 _"_ _Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you." Truth said. The doors behind me started to open and those hands grabbed me and pulled me into the portal. It was like all the knowledge about alchemy came rushing into my head, and I was in front of Truth again, "Now you will pay the price for what I've shown you,"_

 _"_ _STOP!" a familiar voice said, "don't take anything away from my daughter, instead I'll give you something in exchange for her,"_

 _"_ _So you would give me your life?," Truth asked._

 _"_ _Father!" I cried, "don't do it! I don't want to lose you too!"_

 _"_ _Ann it's fine," my father said, "It's my fault that I got you stuck into this mess,"_

 _"_ _Very well, but I will only take her sight from her left eye, will that be fair to you?" Truth said, "she has to pay some kind of price."_

 _"_ _Fine, then thats a deal," My father replied._

 _"_ _NO!" I yelled, and I was back in a dark room. I teared up and started to cry, "It's my fault! If I can't come into the room father would still be here!"_

That was the last time I saw my father, and the day I became blind on my left eye. And I came to know about the Philosophers stone, until I realized you can't bring the dead back to life.

* * *

 **Ed's P.O.V**

"Brother we're here," Al said waking me up,

"Yeah, lets go Al," I replied as I walked out the train with my brother, we sat down at a nearby food stand. A voice was coming from the radios all around the town.

"Hey are you two street performers or something?," the man who was serving the food asked.

I spat out my drink at this remark, "Seriously?! Do we look like street performers to you?!"

"Well yea," The man replied.

I was a bit annoyed so I decided to leave, "Well thank you for the food mister, lets go Al,"

"Yeah," he replied, as Al got up he bumped his head on the ceiling and the radio fell off onto the ground shattering.

"Hey costumer you can go breaking thing like that," the man said.

"Sorry, it was an accident, don't worry we'll fix it!," I reassured him.

"How? its shattered into thousands of species"

"Brother, let me do it this time,"

"Ok, go for it Al," I said

"Here I go," Al said after he drew a transmutation circle and put his hands over it lighting sparks and smoke came up and the radio was fixed good as new,

"There. See? How's that?" I asked.

"That is surly a miracle, just like Father Cornello!" the man said surprised.

"Its not a miracle it alchemy," Al explained.

"Oh so you two are alchemists. right I heard of them before," A customer said

"Then have you heard of the Elric Brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah I have, wow so you're the young prodigy they tell all the stores about," The customer continued. All the people started to swam Al thinking he was the Fulmeadal Alchemist when it was actually me. "Now wonder how he got that name that medal armor," another customer said.

"No, um it's not me…" Al said. At Al's remark the crowd turned around to me.

"What you mean the little guy over there?" A person asked.

"Who's Little! Come here and say that to my face I dare ya!," I yelled getting angry, after I calmed down I asked who was the man that was talking on the radio.

"Th-thats our leader, Father Cornello.." the man answered a bit startled. The other customers told us about the rumor about the so called miracles that he can do.

* * *

 ***time skip***

* * *

 **Ann's P.O.V**

Hearing the word that the Elric Brothers came back from Lior I decided to pay them a visit. I went to Colonial Mustang's office to meet them. "Hi Colonial Mustang!" I chirped, I faced the Elric brothers and gave a smile, "Nice to see you again Ed, Al"

"Yeah, I should give this back to you," Ed said as he handed the notebook back to me, "The philosophers stone was a fake though,"

I gave a surprised look, "A fake philosophers stone, how can that be?" I wondered, "I'll have to do more research on that,"

"Thats what we're planning to do," Ed said, "and on that Chimeras, Cornelio transmuted that with a philosophers stone,"

"Ah! that gives me an idea," I brightened up, "Hey Colonial Mustang, we can talk to Tucker! He's a specialist in chimeras"

"Not a bad idea Ann," Mustang said, "Shou Tucker the sewing life alchemist,"

"Hey why are you doing these favors for us?" Ed asked, "You want something don't you!"

"Nope I'm just doing it because I want to," I said smiling, "Well you guys go on without me, I'll catch up with you later. see you soon!," I walked out of the Colonial's office and went to go find my brother to tell him that I would be out for a while. It didn't take to long to find him because he was walking outside with Huges. Huges was showing Leo pictures of his daughter and wife. "Leo!" I said running up to him.

"Oh isn't it Ann?" Huges said smirking,"want to see pictures of my Eclica and Gracia?"

I gave a little nervous laugh, "Maybe later, I'm kinda in a hurry now," I said, "Leo I'm gonna be little late, got some business to attend to,"

"And what business would that be?" My brother asked crossing his arms.

I groaned, "why do you have to know that, but if you really want to know I'll be going to Tucker's place with the Elric Brothers,"

"Alright,"

"Well I'm off," I said, "see you at home!"

I went in the car that Ed and Al went into. "So how did Tucker get to be a State Alchemist?" I asked as the car started.

"Two years ago he transmuted a chimera that could talk and understand human language," Roy explained.

"Wait! A talking chimaera?!" Ed said surprised.

"Yeah, but it only said one thing," Roy continued, "'I want to die' after that it refuse eat and eventually got what it wanted,"

"I see," I said, we came by this big house, "oh look we're here!" We were all in front of the door and Roy rang the bell.

"Wow his house is huge!" Ed said in amazement.

"Or maybe its because you're so short?" I taunted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Ed yelled with his fist up. I laughed then I saw a large shadow jump past me and onto Ed I laughed harder, as he gave a yelp. The door was opened by a little girl and accompanied by a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Daddy theres so many people outside!" the little girl exclaimed, she had brown hair that was lighter than her fathers and they were braided.

"Nina, I told you to keep the dog tied up," he scolded.

After we got the dog off of Ed he gave me a stare, "you are gonna get that," he mumbled. We entered the house.

"I'm sorry that this house is such a mess, ever since my wife left this house has been like this and I'm no house keeper," he apologized as he gave us tea, "I am the Sewing-life Alchemist Shou Tucker.

* * *

 **Well I gotta end it here and sorry I was busy with things and I still am, but I'll try to make updates more often. And I hope you like this story so far until next time see ya!**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	3. Research, I'm Sorry

**Well, it's the third chapter after a million years, yeah sorry, been suffering from piles of work and trying to not suffer from stress, well anyway this is the third chapter, and I really wanted to make it longer, but oh well I just hope you enjoy this story, and yea still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Brotherhood.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Research, I'm Sorry**

 **Ann's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry that this house is such a mess, ever since my wife left this house has been like this and I'm no house keeper," he apologized as he gave us tea, "I am the Sewing-life Alchemist Shou Tucker."

"He is interested in transmutation in living organisms," Roy started to explain, "he said he would love to have the honor of seeing your work,"

"Sure, thats not a problem," Tucker replied," Ed, Al, and all looked at each other excited to see the world of Shou Tucker, "One thing though, if you'd like for me to show you my hand, you would have to show me yours, isn't that what being an alchemist is about?"

"Oh, well he's…" Roy said, but was cut off by Ed.

"Colonial," Ed said, "its fine,"

"You sure?" I asked, even though I didn't know much, but I had a good idea, on what he's been though. I sat silently as Ed was explaining. I was really surprised that his story was that sad, he's similar to me in a way only that I'm the younger sibling and I can use alchemy without a transmutation circle, but I'm glad that Leo didn't have to go though this. As Ed finished explaining Tucker got up and agreed to show us his experiments with chimeras. We thanked him as we followed.

"So, is it true that you made a chimera that talked?" I asked, making sure.

"Yeah, I did, that was two years ago," Tucker replied.

"Somethings not right…" I mumbled to myself. Tucker led us to his basement where his lab is, we saw chimeras caged in iron bars, "Creepy," I said, "but interesting,"

"And here's the library, laugh it's not as big as the one in Central, but there should be plenty of information in here," Tucker said as he opened the doors to his library. Ed went sight to a shelf and Al followed.

"Thanks for letting us use your library Mr. Tucker," I thanked as I also went to a shelf, normal libraries didn't have many books like these, so it should be fun to read.

"Well I'll send someone to come back for you guys later," Roy called out, Ed stayed quiet with is head in the book, and Al comes up to me showing me the books he had read before.

"Sure," I answered without turning back, and pointed out somethings in the book that were familiar to me," Colonial Mustang left and we got to read many books in a few hours. After a while Nina came along to see what we were doing peeking behind a bookshelf staring at Al, I glanced up my book to see this and went back to reading. I was doing personal research on how different elements of alchemy work, since my brother is able to use lightning alchemy I should be able to do the same thing in some type of way. I soon closed the book that I finished reading, and put it back. I choose another book and started reading as I got halfway I saw Al and Nina playing and making a ruckus. Ed also took notice, we both made our way to where Al and Nina were at because both of them were laughing. It seemed like Al was the older brother watching over Nina. I giggled, and Ed looked a little irritated.

"Hey Al, were supposed to be researching not playing," Ed scolded.

"Well looks to me that Nina, got bored and she wanted someone to play with," I said, "I mean she is an only child," The dog came running our way and jumped and he landed on top of Ed as he did when we were out in the front porch when we first came. I laughed again.

"Alexander wants to play too!" Nina giggled.

As Ed was about to get up he smirked, "Well you got some nerve. They say that a loin uses all of his strength even to hunt a rabbit," Ed said, as he got up and then shouted, "so I, Edward Elric, will use my whole body and soul to take you on, you beast of a dog!"Ed chased after the dog Nina laughed, and sweat dripped down Al's head and mine too. We didn't get much done now since the sun was setting, we mostly played with Nina and Alexander.

We heard a voice out the house and it was Havoc, "Hey, chief! Im here to pick you up," he came in to the library and Alexander was on top of Ed again, looking at Ed,"What are you doing?" He asked.

Tired out Ed puled up his head, "Oh, you might call it a breather rom searching through data," he said as he got up.

"Did you find any good material?" Tucker asked. Ed's face darkened as he gave a forced smile on Alexander. Tucker chuckled, you can come on by tomorrow, too,"

"Thanks so much Mr. Tucker," I said cheerfully.

"You're going to come again?" Nina asked excited and happy.

"Let's play more tomorrow, ok, Nina?" Al replied, Nina nodded her head. And we started to make our way out.

As we were walking out Havoc had stood there facing Tucker,"Ah, Mr, Tucker, I have a message from the colonial, he says, 'don't forget, Assessment day is coming soon,'" Havoc said.

"Yes, I know," Tucker replied.

"Okay," Havoc walked off to the car to take us back.

While we were in the car I looked out the window, "Right, assessment day is coming soon for state alchemists," I said, "having to report results of their research every year, Tucker, didn't too well I had heard,"

"Well, I hope he gets better results this year," Al said worried. Havoc had taken me to my house first and then left. I went inside and saw my brother sitting on the dining table.

"I'm home" I said.

Leo looked at me and smiled, "Welcome back, did you find anything interesting?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "Well Nina and Alexander wanted to play so we didn't get much done," I said, "but Tucker said that we can come back tomorrow," I set up the table preparing for dinner "I heard what happened to the Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Grand, the man who is only after State Alchemists. . ." I said, as I was putting side dishes on the plates, "Please be careful, I don't want to loose you too,"

"I will," Leo said with a smile. We ate and Leo talked about his day, and headed to bed after we finished dinner and cleaned up. When my brother went to work in the morning I went to Tucker's place, with the Elric brothers once again. We came to the library and started reading. I decided to talk to Nina a bit thinking she might get bored of us reading all day.

"So your mother left 2 years ago?" I asked curious and a little worried.

"Daddy said she went back to live at her parents house," Nina responded.

'Strange then her mom should've taken Nina with her…' I thought.

"It must get a kind of lonely just you and your Dad living in this big house, huh?" Al asked.

Nina shook her head, "Not really. Daddy's so nice, and plus I've got Alexander to play with, too! But, lately Daddy's been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me a little bit lonely," she answered.

Ed peered out from his book and he remembered his father was the same way. He got up and stretched, "Aah, my shoulders are stiff," he stated.

"You should get a little exercise, brother," Al said, "and you too Ann,"

I put my book down, "I guess I could use a break," I said.

"Thats a good idea, hey, dog!" Ed exclaimed, "come exercise with me,"

Alex perked up looking at Ed, "Come on, you too Nina," I said with a smile. We came outside and ran around playing with Nina and Alexander. Evening came and we headed inside and talked to Tucker.

"Our life before my earning state certification was terrible, we were so poor," Tucker explained, "My wife couldn't put up with living like that, so she left us, I have to pass this assessment, no matter what, I don't ever want to go back to those days again,"

"It's all right, Dad! If they tell you no, then me and Alexander will get mad at the important people for you!" Nina said still cheerful as always. I couldn't help but giggle, the went for the same to Al.

"Nina, do you want to play with Dad tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

Her eyes brightened, "Really?!"

"Yeah"

"Hooray!" she exclaimed as she jumped into Tucker's arms, "Alexander, Dad said he's going to play with us!" Alexander replied with a bark. Ed, Al and I smiled because they were happy.

We came back again the next day, the weather looked like it was going to rain. Al opened the door, "Mr. Tucker thanks for having us again today!" he said, but there was no answer, worried we headed inside, "Mr, Tucker?" Al called out.

"Hey, Nina! We came again!" I called out. We made our way to his lab and opened the door, it was dark and I saw him couching facing something.

"Oh, you are home, aren't you?" Ed said.

"Hey," Tucker answered, as he faced us, his glasses reflected the light

from the lights, "I did it, this is the finished product," He grinned, "A Chimera that understands human speech ," we looked at the Chimaera, "look there, listen to me that person is Edward,"

"Ed. . . ward. . .?" it said.

"Yes, well done," Tucker had erased the chimaera, "now look there that person is Anna,"

"An. . . n. . ."

"Amazing! It really does talk!" Ed said fascinated.

"It can really talk," I said.

Tucker lighted, "Yeah, now I wont have to loose my state certification," Tucker happily said.

The chimaera kept saying Ed's name until, "Big . . . Bro . . .ther. . . " it said. My eyes widened, Ed's eyes widened as well.

"Mr. Tucker, when did you get your state certification again?" Ed asked.

"Lets see, two years ago," he answered.

"Then your wife also left you two years ago, is that right?" I asked.

"Yes, she left two years ago," he answered.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Ed asked, "Where did Nina and Alexander go?!"

"I hate kids like you, who are quick to catch on," Tucker said as he looked at us. Ed charged at Tucker out of rage.

I made my way to the Chimaera, "Nina?" I called.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed surprised from the sudden movement.

"Yeah, thats it, all right! You went and did it!" Ed yelled, "Two years ago, it was your wife, and this time, you used your own daughter and dog to transmute a Chimaera!" Tucker struggled to break free, "There are limits to what you can do with animal experimentation, after all! Its much easier to use humans, huh?!"

"W-what are you getting upset over?" Tucker asked, "Mankind's progress has been the result of countless human experiments, right? If you're a scientist, then. . ."

"Screw you! Do you think you can get away with something like this?!" Ed yelled, "toying with a persons life like this?!"

"A persons life?" Tucker said, he lighted, "yes, a persons life indeed, Fullmetal Alchemist, your arm and leg, and your brother, that was also the result of toying with a person's life you say, right?"

"No!" Ed yelled as he punched Tuckers face, his glasses fell off his face and fell to the ground cracking it, I looked away.

"We are the same! You, and me!" Tucker yelled smiling.

"No we aren't!" Ed denied.

"Yes, we are! The possibility was right infant of us, so we tried it! Even though we knew it was taboo!"

"No, I don't. . .Alchemists don't. . ." Ed yelled as he kept punching Tucker after each few words.

"Big. . .Sis. . .ter. . ." The Chimaera said, "make. . .big. . .bro. . .ther. . .stop. . ."

"Nina," I looked at her in agony,

"Do this kind. . .I'm not. . .I'm not. . ." Ed was on the verge of breaking down, he yelled as he was about to give another punch.

"Brother!" Al yelled grabbing Ed's arm.

"Ed, thats enough! He's going to die if you continue," I yelled.

The Chimera came up to Tucker, "Dad. . ." I said, "do you hurt? Dad, do you hurt?" Looking at the Chimera who was Nina and Alexander Ed released Tucker.

Al petted it on the head, "I'm sorry, With our power, we can't turn you back to normal," Al said sadly, "I'm sorry. . ."

"Lets play. . ." it said.

"I made it in time. . .Now. . ." Tucker said as he held the pocket watch which was the time that you had if you were a State Alchemist, "I'll be a state Alchemist again," Irritated by Tuckers words Ed kicked the watch out of Tucker's hand breaking the chain. Tucker crawled desperately to it.

"The hell you're a State Alchemist!" Ed yelled.

I put my head down and started to cry, "If I noticed something earlier, Nina and Alexander wouldn't be like this, I should have known!" I cried out.

"Lets play. . ." it said once again.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled," We had to make our way back to Central to report to Colonial Mustang. I sat down at the stairs getting soaked in the rain, Al stayed with me, Ed had told the Colonial and we sat together.

"If ever there was an act of the devil in this world, this case would defiantly have to be it," Riza said as she came down the stairs with the Colonial.

"The devil, huh?" he replied, "The again, State Alchemists must be willing to act, and not refuse when ordered to take another's life, as far as dealing with others' lives, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own positions are not all that far apart, and we chose that fact full well, Isn't that right Fullmetal?" Ed stayed silent, "you will probably come across other cases like this one later on, you may have to get your hands dirty as well, are you going to come to a standstill like this, each time it happens?"

"Whether we get called Dog of the Military, or cursed as devils, AL and I are going to get our bodies back," Ed said as he stood up, "but even so, we're not devils, let alone gods, we're human, we can't cave one little girl, we're just insignificant humans,"

* * *

 **Well I'm going to end it here for this chapter, and man I think I cried a bit. Well now then, theres nothing else I gotta say on here soo why don't I see you in the next chapter later~**

 **-XxLuna-chanxXx**


	4. A New Enemy

**After like more billion years I now have the time to write a new chapter, been going through a lot lately, well enough about me time for the 4th Chapter, hope you enjoy reading, now on with the chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A New Enemy**

 **Ann's P.O.V**

Sitting on the stairs I put my knees close to my chest and put my head down, and started to break into tears. My heart felt very heavy and felt like the world was going to fall apart. What Tucker had done was unforgivable. The three of us stayed in the rain until, my brother came running with an open umbrella towards her and the brothers. "Ann, Do you know how worried I was when you didn't-" Leo paused and looked at the trio he gave a small sigh and went up to his little sister bending down putting an umbrella over her head, "I don't know what happened, but lets go home. You two also come along," As Leo got the trio in his apartment, he gave some towels to them, "I'll leave you three alone for now, when you get yourself settled, Ann can take you to a room,"

"Thank you for letting us stay for the night Leo," Al said.

"No problem, I'll be in the other room if you guys need anything," Leo said as he left.

"Well, come on you two, get some rest, you guys can use mine" I said, "We should go ask whats going to happen to Tucker and Nina, in the morning," as I led the Elric brothers to my room.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ed, Al and I, got up very early to Mustangs office to ask about Tucker and Nina. My brother already had to leave earlier to take care of some business. Ed paused before knocking on the Colonials door. Al and I looked at him, and the door was opened by Riza, "Oh um, whats going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked.

"Tucker was supposed to be put on trial and have his state qualifications stripped, but the both of them died," she answered.

"Died?!" Al exclaimed, as Ed's eyes widened.

"I'll go ahead and let you know now, since you'll find out sooner or later," she continued, "they were killed,"

"Why, By who?!" Ed exclaimed.

"We don't know, I'm about to head to the scene myself,"

"Then we're coming too," I said.

"No you can't" Riza answered, as she was walking away.

"Why not?!" Ed asked as he followed, Al and I were right behind.

Riza stopped walking and replied, "You're better off not seeing it, and Ann your brother wouldn't want you to go either,"

"Fine," I said, "I understand, lets go Ed, Al" I walked away having the Elric brother flowing behind.

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V**

"Looks like we were a bit late," Huges said look eking at the covered up bodies.

"We'll have to after him soon," Armstrong said, "or else…"

"You sound as if you knew this was going to happen, Colonial Mustang," I said. We went back to our industry we sat down in a hallway.

"Scar?" Mustang questioned, "scarred man,"

"Yeah, we don't know anything about him, so thats what we call him," Huges said,

"We have no idea what his objective is, and he is extremely elusive," Armstrong added, "all we know now is that he has a large scar on his forehead,"

"I've heard rumors about him, so thats who you guys have been after," Mustang said as he kept his clasped hands near his mouth.

"It was on the recommendations from military police headquarters," Hughes started, "I've got so much work from the chamber of military, too. Seriously this is giving me a headache,"

"So far we have five casualties so far in Central, ten nation wide, all of them are State Alchemists, Old man Gran was killed five days ago, too," I explained.

"Brigadier General Gran?!" Mustang exclaimed, He was the lead of weapons transmutation and troop combat divisions!"

"Thats how much trouble this guy really is," Hughes said, "Listen to me, deploy more guards and stay put for a while, I'm asking this as a friend too. The only famous alchemists around here were you and Tucker right?"

Mustangs eyes widened, "He could be after Fullmedal!"

"What did you say?!" I asked, "Ann's with them right now!"

* * *

 **Ann's P.O.V.**

We sat down on the steps that were around a clock tower, in the rain, "I've always been thinking, what is this alchemy we believe in?" Ed said, "Its said that Alchemy is understanding the various rules and flow exist within matter, breaking it down, then rebuilding it, this world also flows while abiding by those rules and is in a cycle, death is also a part of that flow, accept the flow entirely, thats what our master always said, I thought, I understood, but I didn't thats why we transmuted mom, and even now, I'm thinking whether I could somehow fix something that's impossible," Ed continued, "I'm so stupid, I haven't grown one bit since that time, I thought that rain would wash away these pent up feelings, but every drop that hits my face makes me more miserable,"

"I can't even feel the rain hitting my skin because I have no body," Al said as he looked up, "that by itself is lonely and cruel, I still want to return to my old body, I want to become human again, even if it's impossible and is against the ways of this world,"

"I'll definitely help you two get yours bodies back, at all costs," I said.

"Thanks Ann," Al said as he looked at me.

A man with white hair and a scar on his forehead stood in front of us, "You're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, aren't you?" he asked as he prepared to attack.

My eyes had caught on, "Ed!" I shouted as I pushed him with my whole body towards Al, Ed clasped hands together making a wall around the man, but it was quickly decapitated by him. Ed's eyes widened.

"Ed, Al! Run for it!" I yelled, as we got up and ran, he had jumped to the stairs before we could get down.

"I won't let you get away," the man said, making the floor below us crumble, we were all about to fall, but Al had grabbed on to a part of the stairs that wasn't crumbling and held onto Ed's leg, and Ed caught me by my arm. The man had made the rest of the stairs fall making us fall onto of another set of stairs.

"Al, Ann, hang on!" Ed shouted, as he clasped his hands to make a part of the stairs to stick out and make its way to a slope down, but it was quickly broken down, but we were close enough to make it far enough so the slope can give us momentum to run into town, "Dammit, what the hell?! I haven't done anything to set anyone against me-" Ed said, as he gave a second thought while running, "Scratch that, I've done a lot, bit I haven given anyone a reason to go after my life though!" We ran towards the alleyway but the man's alchemy made a wall in front of us so we can go further. "Ow…" Ed said.

"Well, this isn't the first time I almost got hit my a wall," I groaned.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you after us?!" Ed asked.

"Think of it this way, if there is someone who created you, then there is someone who will destroy you, as well,"

"Looks like there's no was of getting out of this," Ed said.

"Well, obviously!" I said. Ed clasped his hands and got a pole transmuted to a sword, and stood in a stance, Al did the same.

"You've got some guts," the man said with a grin, Ed and Al charged, but the man dodged them, "too slow he said, as lighting appeared from this arm breaking down a part of Al's chest armor, "it's empty?!"

"Al!" Ed and I shouted. I ran towards Al.

"You bastard!" Ed angrily said as he charged at the man, but he had grabbed his arm using his alchemy again, but only sparks came out knowing Ed away from the man.

"Automail…" he came to realization, "makes sense, I wouldn't be able to destroy it with human destruction, you guys are something else. Ed took off his red robe and tossed it on to the floor, he clasped his hands again making his a part of his automail into a blade.

"No Brother, you should just run," Al said.

"Idiot! How can I leave you behind and run?!" Ed said, "Ann's there too!"

"So you transmute by placing your hands together and forming a circle," the man observed, "in that case," Ed charged towards the man, but he grabbed the automail arm, "I'll be destroying the annoying arm of yours, first," The man had used his alchemy to break the automail into pieces.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Ed!" I yelled,"hurry and run!"

"I'll give you a bit of time to pray to God," the man said as he walked toward Ed. I knew I had to do something before Ed gets killed.

"Brother, run! Brother!" Al yelled desperately.

"Unfortunately, there isn't a got I want to pray to," Ed said, "am I the only one you're after? Are you going to kill me brother Al, and my friend Ann…too?"

"I will, if they decide to interfere," the man answered, "but the only one to receive judgement at my hands is the Fullmetal Alchemist…you,

"All right, then promise me that you won't lay a finger on them," Ed said.

"Brother, what are you saying?"Al asked.

"I'll keep my word," the man replied.

"What are you doing? Get out of there?!" Al shouted, "Get up and run!"

I couldn't stand and watch any longer, unknowingly I jumped out of the alleyway and clasped my hands and quickly put it to the floor creating a pole to knock the man away from Ed, "Get you dirty hands away from him!" I yelled. The man got up and looked at me.

"Ann?" Al looked at me as well.

"What did you do?!" Ed yelled at me.

"I can't just stay around and let you get killed!" I yelled back. The before I knew it the man was walking towards me, until I heard a gunshot, we were all startled by this.

"Thats far enough, you've made quite a mess of things Scar," Mustang said, "I'll be taking you into custody under the offense of murdering a series of State Alchemists,"

"Alchemists are beings who alter the original form of matter, in other words, an affront to God, the creator of all, I bring judgement, acting as God's hand," Scar warned, "If you choose to get in my way, I will eliminate you as well,"

"Interesting," the Colonial said wth a smirk, as he passed his handgun to Riza, "I don't want any of you interfering in this,"

"Colonial Mustang," Riza exclaimed.

"Mustang…The Flame Alchemist, you came to me to receive judgement, saving me the effort of having to search for you, what a splendid day!" Scar said, as he charged towards Mustang.

"You know my name, yet you're picking fight with me?" Mustang asked brimming with confidence. Before the two made contact Riza knocked Mustang over and started to shoot Scar, but he had retreated behind a building near the alleyway.

"What was that for?!" Mustang complained.

"Colonial stay back, you're impotent on rainy days, after all," Riza answered.

"Oh right, I guess you can't make sparks when it's wet like this," Havoc added.

"True, at least I'm more useful than you Colonial," Leo said.

"Your Alchemy is more dangerous in the rain!" Mustang shouted

"It's awfully convenient for me if you can't make flames, State Alchemist," Scar said, "I will destroy all here who interfere with my duty!"

"We'll see about that!" Armstrong said from behind Scar punching him, but he had dodged so Armstrong ended up punching the ground,"

"Reinforcements?!" Scar thought.

"You're quite good to be able to doge my fist. You said you'd destroy everyone here, no? then try and defeating me first!" Armstrong said, "The strong arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

I went up to Ed helping him up after I propped Al up for him to lean on a wall with the help of the military that came with Mustang. My brother came running up to me, "Ann you're not hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"Why don't you take a look at these two," I said, "they're even worse off than me Leo,"

"One after another, this must be divine guidance, as well," Scar said to himself.

"So you won't retreat, huh?" Armstrong asked, "To show deference to that courage, I'll show you, A skill that has been passed down the Armstrong household for generations, Artistic Alchemy!"

"Who in the world is he?" I asked.

"The one who killed Tucker," a Havoc said, "Major! Please try not to destroy too much of the city!"

"What are you saying! Destruction and creation are like two sides of the same coin!" Armstrong said, "you destroy and create! This, in other words, is the law of the universe!"

"That logic is crazy" Havoc said.

"But, other Alchemists don't find it crazy, right Scar?" Armstrong asked.

"So, he's an alchemist too," Mustang said.

"I see. the three transmission processes in alchemy are understanding, decomposition, and reconstruction," Ed said.

"But, he stops at the point of decomposition," I said.

Ed looked at me, "One thing Ann, how can-"

"Shh!" I shushed, "not now, I'll tell you later," Ed was about to say another, but he complied with me.

"He's an alchemist too?" Havoc asked, "then isn't he going against this "God's path," isn't he?"

"Then why is he only going after State Alchemists?" Leo asked himself.

Riza had started to shoot Scar again and had grazed him on the side of the head and knocked his sunglasses off, reveling his red eyes, "Brown skin, white hair, and red eyes?!" Armstrong observed.

"An Ishbalan?!" Mustang exclaimed. Scar was surrounded at this point, "hey don't move-" Scar had used his Alchemy to escape though the sewers.

"Oh is it over?" Hughes pope out and asked.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes, where have you've been?" Armstrong questioned.

"I was taking cover," Hughes answered.

"Hey! why didn't you at least give support or something!" Mustang said irritated.

"Shut up! Don't drag me an ordinary guy like me into your nonsensical mutants' all-around freak shows!" Hughes argued.

Ed looked towards Al and ran to him, I decided to stay where I was. "Hey Al, Alphonse!" Al stayed still after Ed called his name a few times and then gave Ed a punch.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to, you stupid brother!" Al yelled.

"Come on, I couldn't leave you behind and run away, besides Ann was there too!" Ed argued.

"That's exactly why I'm calling you stupid!" Al yelled as he gave another punch.

"What?! If I ran away, you two could have been killed, hey Ann help me out here!" Ed pleaded as he looked at me.

"Don't look at me stupid! He wouldn't go after us anyway, we wouldn't get killed," I said, "only an idiot would choose a path that leads to death,"

"Quit calling you brother an idiot!," Ed yelled.

"I'll say it as many times as I want!" Al said as he pulled Ed close, "If you lived, continued to live, and survived, and continued to study alchemy, you could have found a way to get you limbs back and maybe discover how to save people like Nina, I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you chose to die by throwing all of those possibilities away!" Al's arm came off and stopped to the floor, "My arm came off because of you stupid brother!"

"At least you two are alive, even tough you guys look torn up," I said, with a small smile.

"Yeah we are alive," Ed said.

* * *

 **Now I should end here for now, it's a decent chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it, if you like this story follow or favorite this story to keep up with the updates even though it may not be very consistent, and leave a review to tell me how it was. All right so until next time see ya~**

 **~ XxLuna-chanxXx**


	5. Back To Resembool

**Yo! Thanks to those who followed and favorited, I enjoy your support. I had a bit more time so this chapters out much later than I anticipated. Hope you enjoy reading, now on with the chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Back to Resembool**

 **Ann's P.O.V**

After the incident with Scar, Ed and Al had decided to go to Resembool to get their bodies back into shape, and I chose to stick along with the permission of my brother. We bonded the train and sat down there was a knock on the window. It was Lt. Colonel Hughes, "The guys at the Eastern Head Quarters said that they were too busy to come, so I'm here too see you two off instead, oh and Ann, you brother wanted me to tell you this, wherever you are stay safe,"

"All right," I said, "say the same thing for him please, after the incident with Scar, who knows who he might be after,"

"Sure, will do," Hughes replied.

"Thats fine and all, but why is Major Armstrong following us?" Ed asked.

"It's only natural you'd get an escort, more for the both of you because Leo had insisted that you guys need an escort," Hughes explained, "getting attacked by Scar in your state wouldn't be so pretty, would it?" Ed gripped his shoulder, "Just accept the Major's kindness,"

"Children don't need to be reserved," Armstrong said.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Ed yelled with his fist up, "Anyway did Al make it on board?"

"Of course, I thought he might get a little lonely without a little company," Armstrong replied.

"My brother isn't some kind of animal!" Ed yelled again. The train bell started to ring.

"Oh its time, Okay, you guys have a safe trip, stop by and give my a shout next time you make it to Central," Hughes said as he saluted, Ed and Major Armstrong saluted back and I did the same. As the train departed, Ed fell asleep during the ride and Major Armstrong was reading a book. I looked at the window and fell asleep for a short while. The train made a stop before Resembool, Ed stretched his arms and yawned.

A familiar man to Armstrong passed by, he got up slightly and called out, "Doctor Marcoh, it's you isn't it? It's me Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" The man looked surprised and ran off.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"He's from Central, a talented State Alchemist. He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing. Just disappeared," The Major answered.

"Let's go, Ann, Major, A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about bio alchemy," Ed said as he went off the train.

"Ed! Wait up!" I called out as I followed, "Major do you think you can draw a picture of the man? So we can find him quickly,"

"That I can do" Armstrong replied, as he drew a picture of Doctor Marcoh.

"Wow Major you can really draw," Ed said surprised.

"The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations," The Major said confidently. We went up to a man who was living in the area and held up the picture in front of him, "Excuse me, but do you know who this person is by any chance?"

"That man looks like Dr. Mauro to me" The man answered.

"Dr. Mauro?" Armstrong asked.

"All of our town's doctors were drafted to help on the battlefields during the civil war. Then Dr. Mauro came here. He's really been a lifesaver," The man explained.

"He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. We're lucky he's here" Another man passing by said.

"You'll see this big, bright flash of light and then you're cured just like that!" A woman added on.

We found out where the Doctor lives and went up to the door, "It seems like this is the place," I assumed.

Ed went up and knocked on the door. The door opened wildly and Marcoh aimed a gun at us, Ed startled leaned away from the door, "Alright, tell me what you three are doing here. Have you come to take me back?" Marcoh said fearfully.

"Please, Doctor, calm down," Major Armstrong said.

"I don't ever want to go back! Anything but that!"

"That's not it, please, listen."

"So you're here to silence me, then!"

"No, nothing like that!"

"I won't be tricked by you!"

"I'll ask you one more time, please calm down!" The major said as he there the crate Al was in on top of Marcoh.

"Al!" Ed and I yelled. Marcoh let us in after he got up. Al was set down near the table, and the rest of us took out seats.

"So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside. If the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you," The Major explained.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much," Marcoh said still cautious.

"What 'thing' is that?" Ed asked.

"It took so many lives... During the Civil War, so many innocent died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor, to save lives instead of taking them," Marcoh continued.

"Dr. Marcoh, what exactly was it you were ordered to do research on? What 'thing'?" I asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone, the top secret materials I took were my research documents, and the stone itself,"

"Do you mean you still have it? It's here?!" Ed asked, March took out a small jar with a blood red liquid in it, "How can that be the stone? It's a liquid!"

"The Sage's Stone, The Grand Elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Red Tincture. The Fifth Element. Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone. This is an incomplete product, however. There's no way to know when it'' reach its limit and become unusable,"

"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?" I asked,

"Huh?" Marcoh questioned.

"It's just like the stone that false prophet had in Liore. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably," Ed explained.

"If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created?" I asked.

"Please, Dr. Marcoh. I need access to your research materials," Ed begged.

"I need to see this too," I said.

"Major, who exactly is these children?" Marcoh asked,"

"This boy is a State Alchemist, doctor, and she is a sister to the Lighting Alchemist," Armstrong answered.

"What?! But he's only a child! After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons any more. And now a child!"

"You think I don't know what I've signed up for?! I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way," Ed said.

"I see...so you've committed the taboo. Amazing...the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produced a complete Philosopher's Stone," Marcoh said.

"So…!" Ed brightened up seeing that Marcoh might give him his research.

"But I can't show you my research," he replied.

"Why not?!"

"You must not seek after the stone,"

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?"

"Never! This is the devil's research,"

"The devil's research?" I questioned

"If you chase the stone, you will go through hell!"

"I've already been through hell!" Ed argued.

"Please... please, just leave,"

We ended up leaving with empty hands, and we were waiting for our next trip to Resembool.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" The Major asked.

Ed tilted his head, I looked at him.

"Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be could have taken it from the doctor by force," he continued.

"Yeah. I wanted it so badly, I could almost taste it. But, still…"

"But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it," Al explained.

"But we gained plenty just by finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it. What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?" I asked.

"I met a simple, small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that," The Major said. Ed and I gave a smile of gratefulness, we then heard a train horn, our ride was here, we were about to head aboard onto the train until a voice had called it was Dr. Marcoh.

"Wait!" he yelled running to us.

"Dr. Marcoh?" Ed called.

"This is where my materials are. If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But... I've said too much already. I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies," The doctor said as he handed a piece of paper to Ed.

"Thank you for reconsidering, Dr. Marcoh,"

"Brother, what does it say?" Al asked.

"National Central Library, First Branch," Ed read.

"I get it...like hiding a tree in the forest, finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed," The Major said.

"Finally, another clue about the stone!" Ed cheered. We boarded the train and headed to Resembool.

* * *

 ***Timeskip***

We have arrived at Resembool, and headed towards the Rockbells home.

"Yo, Granny!" Ed called out.

"Oh dear, what have you done now?" she asked.

"A lot has happened. Can you fix us up? This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, and Ann Ashford, my friends,"

"I'm Pinako Rockbell. I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller!"

"Granny...you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say "how big you've grown lately, Ed"

"But why would I say something so clearly untrue?"

"I'm still taller than you, you mini hag! Agggghhh…" I giggled at their little quarrel, they must be like family. Then in a flash I saw a wrench flying towards Ed making hum fall to the ground.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!" A voice yelled.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Welcome back!" she said.

"Yeah," We headed inside the house and Ed handed Winry the parts of this automail arm.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a little smashed up,"

"A little smashed up"? "A little"? Do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation?! I slaved over this!" she yelled angrily.

"It's basically the same, it's just in smaller pieces,"

"Don't tell me. You a little smashed up too, Al? What kind of trouble have you two been getting yourselves into? You idiots!" While Ed and Winry were talking I explained to Pinako the situation.

"All right, I see. In order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?" Pinako asked Ed.

"Yeah, this is kind of a rush order," Ed answered.

"Hmm...it's not just the arm. Your leg needs adjusting too," she said looking at Ed's automail leg.

"Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all," I teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"The leg aside, the shape the arm's in, we'll have to build it from scratch," Pinako said looking at it.

"Is there any chance you can have it done in a week?"

"Give us some credit, Ed, three days. But you'll have to make do with this spare for now," Pinako said with confidence.

"It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to,"

"We'll be finished before you get used to it,"

"Three days, huh? Between machining, assembly, connecting, and finishing... That's three all nighters," Winry calculated.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Ed apologized.

"Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt of for you. But you better believe you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees!" Winry replied.

Ed and I headed out since the house, "I'm going to visit my mom's grave, do you want to come with me?" Ed asked, "you still have to explain yourself too,"

"Sure," I said, "and I got you, I'll tell you along the way" I carried the flowers almost cradling it with my arms as we headed to the graveyard, "My brother doesn't know that I can use alchemy without a transmutation circle, and i don't want him finding out, which is why I'm cautious," I explained.

"If you can do that then," Ed said as he stoped and looked at me ah he grabbed my shoulder with his left arm, "why would you do it?!"

"I didn't" I said, "my father tried to bring my mother back I was around thirteen, I came to close and got caught in it, and my father sacrificed his life for Truth to let me go, it took away my sight of my left eye though," I placed my hand on my blind side as I gave a smile, "I blamed myself for a long time, and the only family I have is only Leo, I know I can't bring either of them back," Ed and I continued to walk, "I couldn't stand still when Scar was about to kill you, and Al was helpless, I couldn't let you die, not another person to die in front of my eyes, I'm sure you were surprised,"

"I was," Ed said, "thanks for saving me too,"

We stopped in front of the grave that said Trisha Elric, I placed down the flowers on the grave and payed my respects.

"Before we go back I need to stop by somewhere," Ed said as the sun was close to setting.

"Alright," I said, we walked more until we were standing in front of what seems to be the remains of a house, "Was this your house?"

"Yeah, Al and I burned it down so we can't turn back," We stood there until the sun was setting.

"We should head back now," I said softly.

"Yeah, you're right. We should head back" Ed said. We headed back to the Roakbell's home

"We're back…" Ed said was we entered the door, but Ed was given an unexpected greeting from the Major.

"Oh, Edward Elric!" He started.

"Gyaah!" Ed yelled.

"What unyielding love to try and bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodied soul! What determination to burn down your house! To make sure there was no retreat! Come, Edward, allow me to offer you this comforting embrace!"

"Just stay back! don't rub your chest on me! Ahhh!"

*time skip 2 days later*

"Look at you, working so early in the morning," Ed started to bother Winry.

"Been up all night." She replied.

"Hehehe, you're still at it, busy as a bee! At this rate, you must be almost done!" he exclaimed.

"One more all nighter"

"Oh" Ed said as he tried to look over to see how it was getting repaired, distracting Winry.

"Get out!" she finally said, kicking Ed out of the room.

I was standing outside the room, "Just let them finish,"

We went outside to wait, laying down on the grass also including Al, "They said it would take three days, right? So, give 'em three days"Al said.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's just when I know there's a clue to the Stone sitting in Central Library somewhere, I get so impatient!" Ed replied.

"Ann, can I ask you something?" Al asked me.

"Sure, go ahead," I said.

"I saw that you can use alchemy without a transmutation circle, did you also-"

"No long story short, her dad did it to get her mother back and she got caught in it and which her dad gave up his life and truth took away her sight on her left eye," Ed explained.

"I see," Al said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" Ed asked.

"If I used my alchemy earlier, you two wouldn't be in this state,"

"You would be in a much worse state if he got to you," Ed said, "don't blame yourself,"

"Thanks,"

"It's all ready now!" Winry called.

Ed sat down on the couch to put his automail limbs back, "Ready?" Pinako asked.

"Uh, yeah"

"On one…" Pinako started.

"Two…" Winry counted.

"Three!" they both said in unison as they pushed the limbs back connecting the nerves.

"Hnnnnnggggg... That's the worst part every time... When the nerves have to connect like that. Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye!" Ed groaned.

" I increased the amount of chrome this time, so it should be less prone to rusting. The tradeoff is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy- Hey, listen up!" Winry explained as Ed got up and walked towards Al.

"Al, its your turn!"

"You can fix him right here?" the Major asked.

"Yup. You have to know the trick to it, though. Major, you see that seal on the inside of his back? That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor, so I have to be sure not to ruin it.," Ed pointed out as he clasped his hands and there was a bright light and Al's armor was all fixed, "there you go! You're good as new! You ready to try it out?"

"Yeah" The brothers went sparring right after.

"It'll be quiet around here without those boys," Pinako said as she watched them.

After they finished sparring I went up to Ed, "So going back to Central?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's time to head to Central and find Dr. Marcoh's documents, we leave first thing tomorrow morning,"

* * *

 ***The next day***

"Thank you again for everything, Granny" Ed thanked.

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked

"Resting. She stayed up three nights in a row, want me to wake her?" Pinako replied.

"No, that's okay, she'd just nag me, make sure to do your maintenance or whatever" Ed said, as we started to walk away.

"Hold on a second, boys" Pinako halted, "You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us,"

"You want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?"

Winry came out and stood on the balcony, "Edward, Alphonse. Come back soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah" Ed said, as he started to walk away as we followed.

After Ed's automail had been repaired, we immediately left for the first branch of the National Central Library, where we hope to find Dr. Marcoh's research into the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of Chapter 5, follow and favorite if you like this story and leave a review to tell me what ya think, well I don't have much to say so until next time see ya~**

 **-XxLuna-chanxXx**


End file.
